A Change is Gonna Come
Meredith, Cristina, Izzie and Alex get their own interns while George repeats his internship along with Lexie Grey, Meredith's half-sister. Izzie saves a deer. Bailey struggles as the number 2 girl, jealous of Callie. Full Summary The chief put on his glasses in his office and prepares for his day as George walks into the old intern locker room without his friends. A group of scared looking interns approach Cristina. She turns around and starts to deliver them a speech, the same one Bailey gave them. Izzie uses the same speech with her interns too but is disapointed whern they don't follow her. Alex uses the speech too and smiles as he does, Meredith also uses the speech but ends up talking about not sleeping with attendings. Cristina finishes her speech and waits for a page but realises that she won't get one, after a few moments of waiting she gives up and tells them to go. The new residents moan about their interns and George tries to speak with Meredith privately. Izzie tries to get his attention but he ignores her. Izzie talks about how George disappeared after the wedding, Alex went to see Ava and Meredith and Cristina went awa on Cristina's honey moon. Cristina tells them she is fine and as some interns go to sit down nearby, they scare them away saying the spot is not for interns. George decides to go too. Bailey approaches Derek and Derek tells her that Burke had a message to pass onto Cristina but he didn't know what to say, Bailey advises honesty and he asks if she wants to have a drink after work, Bailey then realises that Burke has disappeared, Addison left and he and Meredith broke up so he has nobody. The chief asks Bailey if he can speak to her but she says that they do not need to speak about how he chose Callie over her and she leaves to see the traumas. Music * "Mat Kearney" - Breathe In, Breathe Out * "Cinematic Orchestra" - To Build a Home * "Meiko" - Reasons to Love You * "Blonde Redhead" - 23 * "Lilly Allen" - Knock 'Em Out * "I'm From Bacerlona" - Oversleeping This episode's title originated from the song '''A Change is Gonna Come', originally sung by Sam Cooke.'' Notes *On George's original first day, he took down Bailey's rules. When Meredith recited the rules, she forgot one and he showed her the very same notebook with the rules. Quotes * Izzie Stevens: Don't you see? I'm Bambi. I'm Bambi, George. If anyone in this situation is a sad little cartoon character, it's me. I'm all alone in the forest, all alone in the forest, George. And my mother's been shot by a hunter and where are you? Where the hell are you? * Derek Shepherd: (to Lexie) You're the girl from the bar. * Meredith Grey: Girl from the bar? I'm the girl from the bar! * Derek Shepherd: We're broken up. * Meredith Grey: It's done. (They start kissing). * Derek Shepherd: Break-up kiss. * Meredith Grey: Break-up kiss. * Derek Shepherd: Lets have break-up sex. * Meredith Grey: Yeah, lets have break-up sex. Cast Hospital Staff *Ellen Pompeo ... Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh ... Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl ... Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers ... Alex Karev *T.R. Knight ... George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson ... Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. .. The Chief *Sara Ramirez ... Callie Torres *Eric Dane ... Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh ... Lexie Grey *Patrick Dempsey ... Derek Shepherd *Candice Afia ... Intern Laura *Amrapali Ambegaokar ... Intern Dani *Tymberlee Chanel ... Intern Claire *Gloria Garayua ... Intern Graziella *Molly Kiddler ... Intern Megan *Richard Keith ... Intern Mitch *Joy Osmanski ... Intern Lucy *Winston Story ... Intern Leo *Joseph Williamson ... Intern Pierce *Ariel Felix ... Anesthesiologist #1 *Terrance Christopher Jones ... Paramedic #1 *John Cappon ... Paramedic #2 *Mac Brandt ... Paramedic #3 Patients and relatives *Mark Pellegrino ... Chris *Sandra Thigpen ... Clara *Stephanie Childers ... Nancy Walters *Steven M. Porter ... Joey *Jaden Sorensen ... Michael *Terrence Flack ... Henry Flyn *Nadji Jeter ... Bobby *Na'Kia Bell Smith ... Tina Hospital family/Friends Unidentified Category:All Episodes Category:GA S4 Episodes